<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we danced: a recommendation by allmywill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740027">we danced: a recommendation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill'>allmywill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duran fic reviews [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran, The Power Station (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Review, fic rec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I recommend a fic that needs no introduction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duran fic reviews [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we danced: a recommendation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230006">We Danced Into The Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet">Pink_and_Velvet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now I may be a bit biased, but...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay, scratch that. I will admit I’m pretty biased when it comes to this fic, because I love Tash to the moon and back. I’ve been along for the entire ride as far as this fic and series go, so I’m very attached. Can’t help it!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Although I genuinely do believe there will never be another Duran fic quite like this one. The characters are so close to the real people (at least as much as we know about them) that it has confused me at times, mixing up reality with this fic. The depth is unreal, truly something out of this world. I’ll stop with the space references and get on with it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230006/chapters/50545649"><em>We Danced Into The Fire And Look Where It Got Us</em></a> would be a mouthful if I were speaking instead of typing. The twist of <em>A View To A Kill</em>’s lyrics is just perfect for the title of the epic story. John and Simon danced into the fire and it landed them all over the place, really. Up and down, then further down, then up again. Then, just when you think everything is great, John plunges and reaches new lows. The swinging keeps the ride exciting.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The story follows John closely through canon events in Duran history, starting at the tail end of 1984. Just as the real 1985, the year is a whirlwind for John: parties, drugs, Power Station, more drugs, <em>A View To A Kill</em>, and to only add to his stress, a baby on the way. It’s all part of one big, beautiful disaster.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oh, and Live Aid. That’s all I’ll say about that event in particular. No spoilers in these reviews, remember!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Though he’s a mess, dawdling along, his changing body is not the only thing to blame. He causes many of his own problems. He is particularly vulnerable with his band mates, though his oversized ego is stronger than he is at times. He often pushes them away when he needs them most. I strongly relate to that part, and throughout the story, I always find myself relating to and sympathizing with John. He is human, just as you and I are.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The angst will rip your heart out and serve it to you on a plate. But, for all the angsty moments, there are plenty of moments that will make you laugh. It is a crazy idea, after all, just crazy enough to work. I never clicked or even liked mpreg fics until this one. The banter is hilarious; the dialogue flows like water. But be warned, you will laugh for one chapter and you might be crying the next.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>We Danced</em> is only the first work in a magnificent series of works, appropriately named <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573288"><em>Hold Tight, Onto Daddy’s Bracelets</em></a>. There’s a prequels, sequels, and loads of other fun content set in the universe. If you become attached to the characters, fear not. You have plenty to catch up on! I highly recommend all of it. Now sitting at 313k, it has got to be the longest Duran Duran fictional work out there. Tash, you continue to impress me!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Since it was such a hit in the tag, I assume many of you have already read it, but if you haven’t, go check it out! It’s a long one and it’s worth every word.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m forever grateful for Tash for bringing this story to life, and even more grateful that I was around to experience it as it was happening. So many nights I stayed up just to chat about this wonderful fic, <em>so many</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was all worth it!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>